Dylan (along with everyone else) lets fly at Kip
In this episode, Dylan, Sheila, Adam and everyone else deal with the arrogant Kip Waltham. Scene Louisburg Square. Dylan is reading in the park which is the exclusive domain of those who live in the area. Kip Waltham, his former boyfriend, is walking along the area. He sees Dylan. KIP: Dylan, how are you? DYLAN (in the cold and haughty voice he uses towards those he doesn't like): Well, well, well, Kip Waltham. What brings you around my neighborhood? KIP: I thought you were back in Brockton. (Dylan is aggravated at Kip's denseness) DYLAN: As you can see, I am not! I moved here almost two years ago. KIP: What caused that to happen? DYLAN: How can you be so dumb?! Are you doing this to drive me crazy?! Not that it is ANY of your business, and it never WILL be, but we sold the estate to Harper Academy! KIP: Where do you live? DYLAN: Again! Isn't it patently clear?! I live here in Louisburg Square! KIP: Where exactly? DYLAN: Why do you want to know? KIP: I want to get back together with you. (Dylan is thunderstruck!) DYLAN: You want to run that around me again?! KIP (piteously): Ryan threw me over. I caught him cheating on me with a twink he met at the gym! I have always loved you, Dyl. Can't we make it work again? DYLAN (his anger evident): You have some damned nerve, Kip Waltham! KIP (stunned): Excuse me? DYLAN: There IS no excuse, none for you at any rate! You have the GALL to ask me to come back to you?! I have LONG since moved on with my life, Kip! You threw me over for someone else when someone else manipulated you to leave our relationship! I found love, with Alex, who was there for me when I was raped, not once but twice! (his anger builds and then erupts) Then I find he was murdered, and then you think you can try to swoop in on me like a damned vulture when I have someone else who really loves me in my life?! How DARE you! I have someone in my life! His name is Adam Mathison, and he cares more about me and what I went through than you ever will or ever did! What would you have done when I was raped?! KIP: What? DYLAN (infuriated): ANSWER THE DAMNED QUESTION! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?! KIP: I can't answer it! DYLAN: Of course you can't answer it! And I know the reason! You don't give a damn! KIP: I have always loved you! DYLAN: If you had loved me, you would have NEVER walked out on me! KIP: You gave me your blessing! DYLAN: And that was MY mistake! I should have known what kind of a piece of work you really were! You think you are all that?! That I couldn't do well without you! You fool! You are NOT all that! You are NOTHING! LESS than nothing! KIP: Can you talk with Ryan for me?! DYLAN: You are disgusting! You want ME to do your dirty work for you? To wheedle to Ryan to take you back?! No! I won't do your dirty work for you! You want Ryan? You go back and talk to him YOURSELF! As for me, I don't EVER want to speak to you again! Get out of my sight! I don't want you around me anymore! KIP: You can't mean that. DYLAN: I most certainly do! I don't EVER want you in my area again! Get steppin' before I call the cops on you! (While Dylan was arguing with Kip, Adam comes to the garden.) KIP: You can't tell me this! ADAM: Well then, Kip, I WILL! KIP (dismissively): Who are you?! ADAM: Adam Mathison, Dylan's spouse! KIP: You're kidding?! ADAM: No, I am not. Dylan is MY husband, the man I love very much. And if you hurt him for ANY reason, I will see to it that you are locked away for the remainder of your life! KIP: Do I really care about what you think?! DYLAN (enraged): Don't you DARE talk to my husband that way, you wicked fool! KIP: I will see that your relationship is destroyed! Bet on it! (Enter Allen and Sheila) SHEILA: Guys, what is....? (she sees Kip and is enraged) What the HELL are you doing here?! KIP: Sheila, can't you get through to your cousin and tell him that I am back and want to be with him again?! SHEILA: I can't do that! I WON'T do that! I will not tolerate you trying to bust up Dylan and Adam! KIP: But I love him! ALLEN: No, you don't! I only know about you what Sheila and Dylan have told me! And now, I see you and I don't blame them one bit for not liking you! They have every right to hate you! And I hate you too! KIP: You don't even know me! ALLEN: I know enough about you that I don't like you! Get OUT of here! And leave Dylan alone from here on in! If I ever find out that you hurt the guy I consider my brother, I will make sure that you will be arrested for harassment and trespass! Now, get out of my sight! KIP: I am not going anywhere yet! DYLAN: How can you be so foolish? Where were you when I was raped?! Where were you when I was going through pain?! WHERE WERE YOU, KIP WALTHAM?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! OR ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ME?! KIP: I can't answer your questions! DYLAN (coldly): Can't answer, or WON'T answer them?! KIP: I WON'T answer! (Dylan is momentarily stunned, but he got his answer by Kip's silence and petulant answer) DYLAN: You don't have to answer me! By your attitude, I got your answer! Get in your damn cab, and don't you EVER come around me again! You disgust me, Kip Waltham! You make me SICK! KIP: I won't EVER darken your doorstep again! DYLAN (coldly): See that you don't. And if you think nobody else around here won't call the cops on you, think again! My family knows what you did to me, and they will NOT be too happy with you! Don't ever forget this, NOBODY messes around with the Harper family! GET......OUT.....OF.......MY........SIGHT!!!! I........ABSOLUTELY........HATE..........YOU!!!!!! (Kip goes to his cab and it drives away from Louisburg Square) DYLAN (feeling drained): He's no more, thank God! ADAM: You did very well there, honey. SHEILA: Yes, you did. You put him out of your mind once and for all. ALLEN: And where he wasn't there for you when you had all that happen, you had us, Alex and everyone else. You have more love than he will ever have. DYLAN (his anger giving way to tears): He really hated me! He wouldn't answer me, and then he asked me to try to get him and Ryan back together again! Why would he ask me to do his dirty work?! SHEILA (touching his shoulder): He had his nerve, honey. Kip is arrogant and selfish, and didn't want to do anything for himself! ALLEN: Sheila's right, little bro. You stood up for yourself. and Kip could not stand it. ADAM: As you said, baby, he wasn't all that. And he will NEVER be all that. You showed him, through us, what love you DO have. And he couldn't bear it. (Dylan dissolves into tears, and is comforted by Adam, Sheila and Allen. Coming into the square was Audra, Shawn, Joanna and Cara) AUDRA: What happened, Sheila? Why is Dylan crying? ALLEN: Dylan put a part of his past to rest today. CARA: Who was that fool who got into the cab? What was he doing here in Louisburg Square? JOANNA: That was Dylan's first boyfriend, Kip Waltham. Kip cheated mercilessly on Dylan before he met Alex. Then Kip took advantage of Dylan's good nature, presumably for the last and final time. CARA: Oh. SHAWN: Is he all right? ALLEN: He needs us all right now. SHEILA: And we will be there for him. We've always been there for him, and will always be there for him. (The family bonds with Dylan, and Adam pulls him close and gently caresses him. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila